Not Again
by CeNationsViper061193
Summary: "I already lost my wife... I'm not gonna lose her too" An accident that cost him his wife's life turned him into a vicious, cold-hearted monster. He was untouchable, unforgiving, and relentless. Until he met her. Randy/Maria, John/Nikki, and other couple appearances. Enjoy! Rekindling my love for the MANDY pair! Trying to make my way back into writing, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story. A combination of made-up and real people playing fictional characters

NOTE: Trying to find my way back into writing, lol. It's been a while since I last wrote a story or anything close to it so please be gentle, though I am open to any comments, suggestions, and hopefully not-so-violent reactions. Haha, thank you R&R!

_1…2…3 Clear!_

"_We're losing her!"_

"_No, we're not!"_

_1…2…3 Clear!_

"_I can't feel her pulse!"_

"_She'll make it! Trust me"_

_1…2… !_

_Suddenly, a loud beep erupted throughout the room and a flat line was all that could be seen on her heart monitor._

_Samantha Munroe pronounced dead at 11:48pm._

I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and struggling for breath. This is the fourth night I've dreamt of her dying… and how it was my fault. If I hadn't insisted on going out that night we wouldn't have been in that accident; she'd still be alive.

People considered me lucky to have walked away that night with nothing more than a dislocated shoulder. But they didn't know the pain I was enduring was far from any physical pain. Because that was the night I lost her; my wife.

It took a few minutes for my breathing to return to normal. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand I checked the time, 12:45am, it read. _"There's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep after that." _

Shaking myself awake, I dragged myself towards the bathroom. Somehow, the cold water from the faucet seemed to calm me. Drying my face off, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Guilt. Anger. Depression. Loneliness. All these emotions played within me yet my face was void of them. I've turned into a monster and that's the way it has been since. That's how people know me now.

Randy Orton is a cold-hearted monster.


	2. The comeback

Randy walked through the doors of the arena and into an almost empty hallway. No one but a few road agents and technicians were scattered backstage, doing what they needed to do before the show starts. He was three hours early. He didn't mind it though; in fact it's how he liked it. Contrary to his character – the egotistic, attention-seeking Viper, he was pretty much closed off from everyone else.

With his gym bag on one arm and a small nod to acknowledge those who passed him, he silently slithered his way into the locker room. Considering the time, he wasn't surprised when he found the room empty. Good. He treasured the moments when he can be alone at work; no road agents harassing him to go here and there, no general managers screeching orders to do this and that, no co-workers to listen to whine or brag. No, he didn't have time for that, he didn't need that. He had enough problems himself.

He had just finished changing into his work clothes, which mainly consist of his wrestling trunks and Viper shirt, when the door burst open. John Cena.

"I'll catch you later babe, have a good day" Randy heard him bid goodbye to his girlfriend, Nikki Bella.

"Hey man! How's it going?" John greeted him in his usual jolly voice.

Him and John go way back; meeting roughly 10 years prior to WWE and was brought to the roster almost at the same time. It was safe to say that he was one of his best friends; probably the closest one he's got in the business.

"Hey! Nothing much, just the usual" He answered, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Good to know" The two friends slipped into a comfortable silence, minding their own business. Then John spoke.

"So, uh, how are you holding up? You know, after…" He didn't need to finish for Randy to understand what he meant. As much as he didn't want the topic to be brought up, he was silently thankful for John's concern.

"Well, I'm getting by somehow. I still miss her and can't stop blaming myself for it. But work is a good distraction, let's me "legally" lash out on my opponent" a small chuckle passed his lips. "But can we please not talk about it?" hoping his friend would just drop the issue.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Evolution is back I see! Not taking anything away from the Wyatts and The Shield but I gotta say your trio is probably the most dangerous stable yet. Sucks that Rick Flair isn't part of it anymore, but hey, New and improved, right?" John said, giving a hearty laugh to lighten up the mood.

"You're damn right we are! And yeah, no offense to the Wyatts and The Shield but we are most definitely better now. I must say that I'm liking this angle with The Shield; those guys are awesome, in and out of the ring. How about you, how's your constant battle with the Wyatts?"

"Going great! I mean, Bray still creeps me out with that whole exorcist back bend thing, and Erick and Luke with their sheep mask and crazy eyes but I think they're great competitors, individually and as a group. And I'm not afraid to admit that they have been handing me my ass since."

The two friends continued their work talk and banter until a road agent called them out for the usual briefing for the night's show.

Just another typical night for the roster.

-MANDYXLOVE-

Stamford, Connecticut

_Meanwhile, at WWE Headquarters…_

A signed contract and a firm handshake with Mr. McMahon sealed the deal on her return. A lot has changed in the last 4 years but the love and excitement she had towards the business never faltered. To her, this was home.

"It's good to have you back, Maria. I'm expecting great things from you this time and I know you won't let me down." Smiling brightly at the red head that stood confidently in front of him

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. It feels great to be back too! And yes, I won't let you down"

Stepping out of his office, a smile broke on her face. Gone are her clumsy, ditzy diva days. This was a new Maria; Confident, fierce, headstrong. She was determined to make a new name for herself and she'll be damned if anyone stood in her way.


	3. First day, Angry Viper

**Note:** Here's the next chapter! I just want to take this moment to thank those who's taking the time to read and review; even those who don't review but still take time to read. Thank you!

* * *

_One week later._

Randy arrived at the arena a little later than he used too. It was already abuzz backstage, with only an hour until the show begins. He made his way to the locker room, finding most of the superstars either talking with each other or warming up. He went to the far corner of the room, set his things and got ready for the night.

Finishing up, he couldn't help but hear the conversation between Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder. Those two: perhaps the biggest gossipers in the locker room. Randy didn't hate them, sure, but by god he swore they were females trapped in a man's body!

"I can't believe she's back! And she looks way hotter now. Did you see how smokin' she is? Damn!" Dolph snickered.

"I know! She looks siiiiccckkk, bro! And that red hair. I swear, Eva has nothing on her!" Zack drooled.

Randy decided to tune out the rest of their conversation and continued to prepare. Evolution has another bout against The Shield that night and any kind of distraction was the least of the things he needed.

But that didn't stop curiosity from stirring.

-MANDYXLOVE-

3 hours earlier…

Maria has been standing in front of the double doors that led to the inside of the arena for a good 30 minutes since she arrived. As excited as she had been the night before, she couldn't help the anxiety that she felt.

"_Get it together, Maria. You've waited for this moment forever and now it's here. Just think of the old friends you're gonna see again; and new ones you're gonna make. But then, a lot has changed. What if I'm not welcomed here anymore? What if my old friends don't even acknowledge me or something? What if…" _Her internal battle was interrupted by a deep voice; a voice that she knew all too well.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you lost or something? Do you need help?" the voice inquired.

Still with her back to him, she couldn't help but smirk. He hasn't changed one bit; always the good guy. Slowly turning to face the man, a small smile on her face, she said

"No, I'm not lost but yes, I could use a favor. Do the honors of being the first to welcome me back?" her small smile turning into a wide, bright one.

The man was too surprised for a coherent response. He hadn't seen her since she left the company, maybe even before that.

"Maria? Oh my god, it's been so long! I've missed you" engulfing her in a tight hug

She used to be one of the few divas he could really talk to and hang out with. Unfortunately, working with different schedules and in different brands put a strain on their friendship. They didn't have any sort communication since, which explains his utter surprise seeing her now.

"I've missed you too, John! Gosh I forgot how strong you are" Maria laughed in response as her friend tightened his hug.

"Sorry just surprised that's all. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good, great in fact. I can't wait to see the rest though, I've missed them too" referring to the old friends she missed when she left.

"Alright, c'mon! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you too! Wait… what's with all the travel bags? Surely you don't need that much clothes just for visiting your friends. It looks like you're going…" John trailed off, realization finally hitting him

Maria laughed at her friend finally solving the very obvious puzzle

"Yes, John! I'm going on the road now. I'm back!"

"Really? That's great! We can never have too many divas around here. C'mon, I'll help you to the locker room, I was heading that way anyway" offering her another smile while helping her with her bags

Maria faked a gasp and a surprised look, messing with her friend

"Could it be?! John Cena has gone too soft that he has moved over to the divas division?!"

"Ha ha, very funny. I was actually on my way there to see Nikki"

"Oh right, how are you guys? By the way, I love you guys on Total Divas"

Despite butting heads with The Bella twins a few years back, Maria and the girls have actually reconciled. Of course it didn't happen overnight but after Maria reached out to them to apologize and admitting that she was wrong and things just went way out of hand, things were gradually fixed between them.

"We're doing great! I was a little skeptical about doing Total Divas at first, but hey! I love my woman and if doing that makes her happy then I'm all for it"

"Aww, you're too sweet! Well, since you lover her so much, and god knows how much she adores you, why don't you just put a ring on it?" nudging her friend on the stomach, chuckling.

John gave a chuckle of his own.

"You know why."

"Well, if you're gonna tell me that it's because of your failed marriage before, I'm not buying it. It's been a long time, John. Now, I can't tell you that you'll have that perfect married life with her but what I can tell you is that she's perfect for you. Soul mates, as Nikki would put it." smiling at the thought of her friend and Nikki settling down.

"Ok, since when did you become a 'couples expert'? But kidding aside, you're right. It's been a long time since that failure of a marriage happened and it's been a long time since I've felt something this strong for a woman. But I don't know. I guess I want to be absolutely sure about everything before I lay down all the cards. I don't want to travel down divorce lane again."

Maria nodded in agreement.

"Right, don't jump right in unless you're absolutely sure. I understand you, but don't wait too long. Anyways, just know that I'm always here for you. It may have been a while since we've last talked but you know you can always confide in me"

"And that is why you're my favorite girl best friend!"

Upon reaching the women's locker room, John knocked and was greeted with a kiss by his girlfriend

"Hi, my love! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I wanted to see you before I head off and do some work"

"Aww, that's sweet. But we just saw each other half an hour ago when we left the bus"

"Well, I can't get enough of you so I just had too" reaching in and giving Nikki another kiss.

"I love you, babe." "I love you too"

Maria stood aside, marveled by the sight of the lovebirds. She was happy for both of them; feeling the love that both had for the other. Sometimes, she wished she had her own share of such moment. But that could wait. Right now it was all about her getting to the top of the game and with the divas championship in mind. So, as much as she hated to interrupt the adorable love fest, she needed to get ready.

Clearing her throat, she said "Um, hey guys sorry to interrupt and all but I was wondering if I could get in the room?"

Getting back to realty, Nikki and John turned to face her; John was the first to speak

"Oh, jeez. Sorry, Maria. Hey babe, you remember Maria right? Guess what! She's back!"

"Oh my gosh, really? That's great! Welcome back, girl!" Nikki launched herself at Maria and enveloped her in a tight hug. Yup, everything between them is definitely ok. She hugged her back

"Thanks, Nikki! It's good to be back."

John decided to join the hug, squeezing both girls to his side

"My girls. Well, I hate to kiss and go but I really need to go, you girls bond and catch up. I'll see you later. And Maria, it's really good to have you back." And with one last kiss to Nikki, John was gone.

"Well, let's get you settled in! Brie should be here any minute"

The girls continued to chat away while getting Maria settled in. Soon, the other divas began to pile in, surprised and happy in seeing the returning diva.

-MANDYXLOVE-

To say Randy was mad was an understatement. He was fuming! Raw just ended a few minutes ago and he wasn't happy to say the least as to how it ended; The Shield having one up against Evolution again. As much as he respected the trio outside the ring, he hated being humiliated and taken advantage of. Their Shield beat down was doing well until Dean decided to add a steel chair into the mix.

"Give it up, Randy! The show's over" said Triple H, holding an ice pack to where the chair hit him

"Give it up?! Give it up?! Are you kidding me, Hunter! They made us look ridiculous back there! Ambrose shouldn't have had that chair in the first place!" Randy spat. But Hunter was having none of it. Not after tonight.

"Listen, Orton! What's done is done. I'm not sure how or why the damn hell Ambrose even thought of getting that steel chair but apparently it worked for the crowd, got them all riled up. So as I see it, you got two options here: either continue to bitch about one small thing or use what happened tonight to fuel up those _voices_ of yours and do more damage the next time we meet."

Randy didn't respond but held Hunter's hard gaze.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." And with that, Randy left.


	4. I'm not a diva to mess with

**NOTE: **I dedicate this chapter to Wolfgirl2013 and Sobia Hussain

* * *

Maria was on a new high. Raw turned out to be as amazing as it used to, maybe even better. She was reunited with some old friends and made new ones. She once again familiarized herself with the wonderful chaos of that backstage. She was definitely home.

And in honor of her return, the divas planned a sort of welcome back party for her and decided to hit the club near the hotel.

"Who's ready to partyyy!" Brie exclaimed.

It was merely half an hour when they got to the club and everyone was letting loose. Dolph and Zack were over at the bar trying to score a good one for the night; TJ, Nattie, Santino and Wade were in one corner having an amusing argument as to who was better, an English man or an Italian man; Summer, Ariane, and Eva decided to leave their booth and hit the dance floor, which left Brie, Nikki, Trinity, and Maria to do some more girl talk.

"I can't believe my first day went in such a blur, I love it! And you guys made it feel as if I never left in the first place" Maria grinned as she took a sip if her drink.

"Well, what can I say? We're family! We stick together" Nikki giggled, putting an arm over Maria's shoulder.

"Aww, thanks Nikki. And I know I've said things about you and Brie in the past and things got way out of hand but I'm glad we're friends now. Still though, I apologize"

"Oh c'mon, it's alright. I mean, friends fight and Nikki and I didn't even bother ourselves with it. Rumors can take wild turns so we understand that you might have been told different things." Brie explained.

"I love you girls. Looking back at it everything seems so ridiculous, especially when JJ got involved." The four friends laughed, recalling the ill-filled tweets the Bella brother sent to the red head.

"That shit was crazy but it's all good now. It kinda feels good to have another red head too, I love my girl Eva but I think another red is in order" Trinity joined in.

"Thanks, Trin. Hey you gotta teach me that rearview move of yours one of these days, it could come in handy."

The rest of the night was filled with drinks, loud music, laughter, gossip, and even more drinks. Surely most of them have entered 'Brie mode' and the view of Nikki slumped over the table giggling non-stop confirmed it. Maria found it amusing but she worried for her.

"Okay, Nikki love! I think you've had enough. I'm calling John over and have you picked up" She pulled her cellphone from her purse and dialed her friend's number. After a tiring night on Raw, John opted to stay at the hotel.

"…Ok, I'll keep her company 'til then. Oh and can you bring Bryan with you too? I think Brie's one drink away from total Brie mode. Ok bye" She got off the phone and tried to pull Nikki to an upright position. With not much struggle, she let Nikki lean on her shoulder, the Bella twin still lost in her giggles.

"Best night ever! Hashtag welcome back Maria! Hashtag Total Divas!" Steadying her friend, Maria looked over to Trinity who had Brie's head on her lap.

"Well, at least she's not a loud one. I called John already and told him to bring Bryan along. When they arrive, you and Jon can have your peace"

"No worries girlfriend! Brie's safe with me. Good luck with Nikki though" Trinity replied, an amused expression on her face.

Fifteen minutes later, John and Bryan arrived collecting their respective girlfriends; Trinity and Jon had went on back to the hotel with Ariane, Eva, and Summer. Bryan easily carried Brie out to the car while John struggled a bit with Nikki, who was now trying to keep the contents of her stomach in.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us back to the hotel, we still have a seat for one more"

"No, I'm good. I want to stay a while and chat with the others since the girls pretty much kept me to themselves the whole night. Just take care of Nikki and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright take care! Make sure you're with someone going back. If not, don't hesitate to call me again and come get you"

"No need for that but sure, have a good night. Make sure Nikki feels better" And they were off.

Maria went back in finding the place a bit mellowed out. Only a few of her friends and co-workers were left and it seemed like no one was in the talking mood. Scanning the room, she found Dolph and Zack laid almost passed out on one corner of the bar; Santino and Wade tried to settle their argument with a drinking game but both lost by the fifth glass.

"Well, guess it's all me for the night."

She settled herself on a barstool and ordered another margarita. Luckily, she wasn't anywhere near the Brie mode state so she trusted herself for another drink.

"Hey, uh, James can I have another margarita please." Smiling at the lone bartender for the night.

"You got it! Some party tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, it was crazy. It was actually for me. I just got back from a break. But I'm here now."

"Oh that's so cool. Here's your drink, on the house. Welcome back!"

"Thank you, James"

Maria was left alone with her drink when the door burst open and three men walked in. To say that she was mesmerized was a bit of an understatement. She knew who they were, in fact she's been keeping tabs on then since they debuted. She found herself staring at each of them.

Slick black hair that was tied into a ponytail was the first to catch her eyes. Traveling to his face, she noted how groomed his facial hair was; then down to his toned chest, his arms, one heavily inked than the other. Next, she shifted her gaze to the man beside to him. His hair, a mix of blonde and black, kinda like Kaitlyn's. Unlike the other, his facial hair seemed scruffy but it suited him nonetheless. He had a smaller frame but still had that well-toned physique. And lastly, her eyes fell on the man who seemed to have led the group to the bar in the first place. Unruly, blonde hair, clean shaven face, and an "I-couldn't-care-less attitude" emanated from his aura; kinda like your typical bad boy. Their presence sent goose bumps through her entire body.

She was brought out of her trance when she sees the group walking towards the bar and their supposed leader spoke. Dean Ambrose.

"Hey, where's the party at? It's only 2 am!"

"Maybe they all had bed times they couldn't miss" mused by the two-toned man, Seth Rollins.

"'sup, James! 3 bottles of cold ones over here" barked the terminator-like member of the group, Roman Reigns.

The three men took their sets on the stool, all oblivious to the red head sitting just a few chairs away. Taking a sip from their beers, the three slipped into an easy conversation.

"So it's 2 for the Shield, 0 for Evolution huh? I swear they never saw us coming" Roman said while taking another swig at his drink.

"Did you see the way they ran to the back when they saw Dean with the chair? It looked like they shit themselves" laughed Seth.

"We gotta keep this up, boys. Those eggheads got nothing on us. We have their number and in no time, they'll be putty in our hands. I guarantee our win at Extreme Rules."

The Shield continued their discussion about eliminating Evolution entirely until their conversation took a different course.

"Hey, did you hear about the new diva? Heard they got a new red head" Seth inquired.

"Yeah, I heard. Actually, I don't think she's a newbie. She's just making a comeback from what I know" Roman said, as a matter of fact.

"Pfft, great another "Batista". I swear I don't understand why management keeps on bringing people back. And a diva?! Seriously, the last thing we need backstage is another loud-mouthed, 'Total Diva', Barbie doll who only cares about gossip and their looks! I bet she doesn't even care about being in the ring that much in fear of breaking a nail" raged Dean.

The other two just sat in surprise. Sure, they hated the idea of another "has-been" being brought back up but this was a different circumstance. This wouldn't be a threat to them… she was a diva for crying out loud! Not on the same card as they were.

"Woah, man! Relax. We don't even know this girl. Maybe she isn't like the other divas."

"Seth's right, Dean. Maybe she's one of the few who actually wants to be in the ring and fight. Either way man, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Think what you want, but I'm not buying any of it. Re-hiring that sorry excuse for a diva is a fucking mistake. She's nothing but a pathetic, waste of -"

And that was it for Maria. As much as she wanted to tune out their conversation and mind her own business as a sign of respect, Dean has crossed the line with his remarks.

"That's enough!" the booming voice of the angry red head was enough to capture the Shield's attention, stopping Dean mid rant.

"Say another word and you really wouldn't know what hit you! I don't know what your problem is, _Dean, _but you sure as hell don't know me! Seriously, if you have a problem with me, _"the other Batista"_… then be man enough to say it to my face!"

Maria was beyond furious at this point, surprised that the glass she was holding hasn't broken to pieces yet. Making her way to the trio, she got into Dean's face, eyes burning with anger.

"Listen here, Mr. Ambrose… You just messed with the wrong diva. I'll prove you wrong, and when I do, I'm gonna make sure you eat every cruel, vile things you said about the divas, you insecure, immature, JERK!" And with that, she threw what's left of her drink to his face before storming out of the bar.

As surprising and serious as the situation was, Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Dean was still frozen on the spot and couldn't believe what just happened – one minute he was degrading the divas and the next, he sat speechless with remains of the woman's drink dripping off his face.

"Holy shit, dude! You just got told! I swear I didn't see her coming. She's a feisty one!"

"We told you, man. She's different. But I can't say you didn't deserve what she did"

"Shut up! She may have had the guts to do this but it doesn't make me think different of her. She's still an insignificant, waste of space and she just stepped on the toes of someone she could never handle. Let's go! We have more important business to think about"

* * *

-MANDYXLOVE-

The third splash of cold water on his face seemed to have cooled Randy down a bit from his argument with Hunter. He knew his friend was right; he should stop bitching about things like this and work on their next move against the Shield. He wouldn't allow the trio to make a fool of Evolution again after tonight.

"Wake up Randy! This isn't you! You're dangerous, you are feared. If the Shield wants to face a monster, then that's exactly what they're gonna get".

Stepping out of the bathroom in his hotel room, he decided to cool himself down a little bit more. Grabbing his key card, cellphone, and wallet, he made his way out and down to the hotel bar. Maybe then he could get a clearer head and plan the next attack.

Arriving at the lobby, he caught sight of the Shield entering the hotel. He opted to stir clear of their path and went the other way to get to the bar. They didn't see him then. Good. But he did notice Dean's angry demeanor.

"If anyone should be angry, it's me Ambrose. You just wait." Randy thought.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the red head angrily walking out of the hotel bar and hitting his shoulder in the process, making him stumble a bit. He was about to yell at the rude bitch who went on without even an apology when he saw those deep red curls and the side of her tear-stained face.

"Maria?"

* * *

And, that's chapter 3 (well, 4 if you count the prologue).

So, we've seen the Shield's first of many appearances and Dean's got some strong words toward the returning diva 0_0. And, we have a first encounter! Well, at least Randy did. I'm kind of smelling a triangle here... what do you think? Randy/Maria/Ambrose? Lol. Maybe...

Again, thank you for taking the time to read. I'll try to update as much as I can in the coming weeks, esp. before school starts so I'd appreciate reviews, good or bad.


End file.
